


Already Sweet Enough

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Chef RPF, Hairy Bikers RPF
Genre: Being Greedy, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Inspired by the new series The Hairy Bikers' Chocolate Challenge and an interview I read online on the York Press website, where Si King talks about how they were like 'escaped kids in a sweet shop' whilst overseeing the production line for Nestlé's Quality Street, and how they couldn't stop themselves from nicking the chocolates off the conveyor belt and getting into trouble. I thought it sounded like such a cute set-up for a fanfic that I simply had to write it. I just love these two.
Relationships: Si King/Dave Myers
Kudos: 3





	Already Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Presenting their new show, The Hairy Bikers' Chocolate Challenge, was a bit of a departure from the norm for Si and Dave; they were used to touring vast continents on their motorcycles, stopping at various points along the way to stuff their faces, cooking up a feast with the locals and showing viewers things both on and off the tourist trail - be it visiting Texas' number one BBQ joint, or hand-making Polish sausage. But, needless to say that it was a nice little earner and Channel 5 were paying them handsomely for their time, and who wouldn't want to _spend_ their time judging and tasting a chocolate competition? You try and find anyone that'll turn down that proposition.

Learning how the behind-the-scenes processes worked at York's Nestlé factory had been both informative and enjoyable for the pair too: informative in the sense that it was fascinating seeing how the seventy-year old machinery, still in use after all of these years, could flawlessly spit out sweet after sweet after sweet; enjoyable in the sense that these two overgrown, excitable kids could barely stop themselves from stealing the chocolates off the production line. "I wonder what would happen if we nicked one," Si whispered, ever the mischief-maker, "Let's just take one each." He added - "To start with" - under his breath as he pinched a strawberry creme, swaddled in its bright red wrapper, and Dave slived a hazelnut caramel.

"Come on, lads," came a warning, half-jokingly, but more on the stern side - from the representative who was supposed to be supervising them - but had become distracted with a mechanism jamming at the other side of the floor. The moment his back was turned, Si grabbed at the rubber conveyor belt and came away with a handful of coconut-chocolate truffles.

Myers glared at him. "I know," King said, glumly, "I didn't mean to pick those ones up." That _wasn't_ what Dave had meant.

"Simon King," the older man announced, in a foreboding way, and using the presenter's full name was never a good sign. "A moment on the lips," he warned him, as he saw Si pawing at some green triangles passing his way, "A lifetime on the--" He paused, sensually caressing the biker's curves from just below his armpits, down to his largish belly (alright, so Si _was_ trying to keep that under control - they both were), admiring the many love handles present on the way down to his bottom - "-- _hips_," he finally hissed, putting his hands on them and squeezing lovingly.

"A moment on the _lips_," Si started, dropping his handful of confectionery as he gently brought Dave forward by his white factory coat - "Sounds good enough to me," he finished, coaxing him into a kiss.


End file.
